The Legend of Zelda: Azella's Curse
by samantha440
Summary: A Hero ready to save the world again. A Princess who's tired of seeing her world being destroyed and being helpless to stop it. An evil couple that would do anything to rule over Hyrule... anything... PLEEZE review!!!! No romance yet though...
1. Mysterious Visitors

A/N: I do not own Zelda or any of its characters; I'm just a fan! ^____^  
  
Mysterious Visitors  
  
  
  
Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, sat regally on her throne, eyeing the visitors suspiciously. Burly, well-armed guards surrounded her and guarded the door.  
  
"Princess," a female voice lilted out of the dark cloak, and the cloak hood was lowered to reveal a beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes. She had high cheekbones and a tiny chin. "we are the King and Queen of an island thousands of miles away from Hyrule. My name is Azella, and this is my husband Velno ."  
  
"Yes ."  
  
"And our people are starving. A great famine has struck our land, due to a drought that has lasted for two years."  
  
Zelda's eyes softened. "That's terrible! How can I help?"  
  
And the woman stared helplessly at another hooded figure, which simply nodded. "We were wondering if you could possibly spare some food for our country?"  
  
"Of course! Hyrule is a plentiful land, and there is plenty of food for everyone." Princess Zelda stood up and called to man standing near the door. "Prepare some carriages and fill them with food immediately!" she turned to the four. "Do you have a way to get home?"  
  
The woman's eyes filled up, and she whispered, "Oh Your Highness, you have done too much already."  
  
Zelda smiled kindly, but a bad feeling nagged at the back of her mind. "I know what it's like to have a country in ruins." She said truthfully.  
  
A cloaked figure stood up form his kneeling position and said in a cold voice, "Than this will be nothing new to you." He swept his rams around, and there was a flash of white light. Zelda blacked out. 


	2. The Action Begins...

A/N: I do not own Zelda or any of its characters. I'm just a fan. ^____^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Action Begins.  
  
Link sat against the back of his tree-home in the Kokiri Forest, his melody lifting and dropping gracefully. A Kokiri female, Saria, stared at him through huge green eyes.  
  
"Oh Link, you're music is so beautiful! Do you think you could teach me to play?" she smiled dreamily at him, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Of course, anyone can learn."  
  
"Link!" a voice rang out through the air and thundering hoof beats shook the earth. Zelda pulled her white mare to a stop gracefully, and it pranced around excitedly.  
  
"Link!" Zelda climbed quickly down from her mare, and said, "Link! I need your help."  
  
"Zelda!" Link smiled at his child-hood friend. "What're you doing here? Where are your guards?"  
  
"Link! I need to tell you something!" Zelda's eyes were misted with seriousness, and Link began to get uneasy. "Link, four strangers came to the palace today, begging for food for their starving country. Two were guards and two were the King and Queen. Only one showed her face. the woman. She called herself Azella, and her husband Velno. The King- Velno got up, and."  
  
"What happened?" Link grabbed Zelda's shoulders, and his eyes bored into hers. She was almost as tall as he was, and surprisingly, probably as strong. They had had fake swordfights often, and Zelda didn't have the tiny useless body most princesses have.  
  
"Link. I." she stared at Link's mare, Epona. "Get on Epona. Follow Sage and I out of here, and I'll show you what he did."  
  
"Link!" Saria finally spoke up, "Are you going to have to save the world again?"  
  
"I don't know," he admitted. "But bye Saria." He pecked her on the cheek (no, this is NOT a Saria/Link story!) and saddled Epona quickly. Epona was frisky and ready to go. She pranced over to Epona, an old friend of hers, and they touched noses with glee.  
  
"Let's go, Link," Zelda called and took off with a blast of dust. Link laughed and sped off on Epona. They flew past Mido, and pranced in between each other's tracks gracefully. Zelda almost forgot what had happened. The two then rode side by side, absorbed in their thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, Link stopped, and his mouth opened in horror. His homeland, Hyrule, was in ruins. What used to be Hyrule Field was now nothing but a huge patch of dirt with dust tornadoes and scraggly trees. What used to be waving rows of crops were now bare stalks, standing lifeless and gray against the sky. The he saw it. Hyrule Castle.  
  
It was half collapsed, with burst of stone and dirt falling from it every few seconds. Link swallowed, but couldn't control his anger.  
  
"Arrrrrr!" he cried, and he sped across what was left of the field at top speed.  
  
"Link! Wait!" Zelda led Sage towards Epona, and skidded out in front of her. "I know you're angry, so am I. But what good is screaming and overworking a horse going to do?" Link could barely see her in the pathetic light the sun gave, but her posture was of all pride. Her back was straight, her face up, her eyes soft, and her words true. Her silhouette was tall and strong, and she looked like she could move mountains. "Come on, Link. Follow me."  
  
They trotted slowly up to the dark, looming remains of the castle. Link watched Zelda's face. Her stolid look faltered for a second, but she quickly pointed her nose a bit higher.  
  
They entered the castle, and Link could tell Epona was getting jumpy, and he knew why. Death. He could smell it in the air.  
  
Zelda led Link into the throne room, where the event had taken place an hour earlier. Dead guards littered the ground. Link was shocked. "How did you live?" he asked, turning Epona towards Zelda with a smooth movement.  
  
"I am a Sage," she said simply, "I have my ways."  
  
Epona and Sage picked their way across the room, and when Link asked what they were doing, Zelda just said, "Shh!"  
  
Zelda stopped Sage and got off. She was careful to avoid the bodies, and she walked to a wall. She took off a ring off one of her long fingers and stuck it in a small hole. The wall slid into a doorway. "Follow me," Zelda whispered, and she grabbed a torch from the wall. Link took one for himself.  
  
The long, stone hallway was musky and damp, and it smelled of rats and rotten bodies. "Is this hell?" Link asked once.  
  
"No. too damp," Zelda answered, and she strode over a large puddle of water.  
  
Finally, she led him into a huge room, completely dark except for her and Link's torch. Link pulled out his sword and began to get nervous. Eeriness hung in the air, and Link eyed his surroundings with growing caution.  
  
Link suddenly ran into something hard, and whirled around, poised, sword high, ready for action. But it was nothing but a huge stone coffin. Link's relief lasted only a second. "Is this a crypt?" he asked, eyes widening.  
  
"Well, it's supposed to be." Zelda appeared beside Link, and lifted the stone lid and slid it to the ground. It hit the ground and the walls shook, and there was a loud clashing and crack. Loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
"There wouldn't happen to be vampires in here, would there?" Link held his sword in an attack position, and he moved stealthily guarding Zelda.  
  
"Here it is," Zelda lifted a large glowing sword out of the coffin, and she flipped it smoothly in her hand. "And if there are? This sword is the only thing other than a stake that will kill vampires." She said it rather loudly, and Link swore he heard a rustling of capes.  
  
Suddenly, Zelda turned, and was met with two glowing red eyes boring through the darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
Me: What will happen to Link and Zelda? Is it a vampire? Do you really care?  
  
Link: So I'm getting my first paycheck when?  
  
Me: Shhh!!!! You're ruining the mystery!! Tune in next time!!! 


	3. Partners in Fate

A/N: I do not own Zelda or any of its characters, rarara. I do, though own the bad people. They're mine! ALL MINE!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. it's so short, too. Oh, well. Oh. I'm SO ANNOYED that when I put in three periods, it only comes up as one, and I don't get italics.. grr. LOL. Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Partners in Fate  
  
Zelda's eyes widened, but her sigh of relief made Link lower his sword. Then he saw. It was only Epona. the light from the torch had reflected in her eyes, making them seem almost red.  
  
"C'mon," Zelda whispered, "let's get out of here!" She made her way quickly out of the crypt, Link following closely behind.  
  
"So. where to next?"  
  
"I plan to visit Zora and see if she if she knows anything.." Zelda patted Sage, and mounted quickly. She led her back through the body- strewn throne room, and yelled back to Link. ".I doubt she'll tell anything to me.. I was thinking maybe YOU could help?" She stopped, and raised an eyebrow at Link, blue eyes twinkling. "Or would wickle Winky-Poo be afwaid of da big scawy fish?" She giggled as Link shouted back.  
  
"You better take that back!"  
  
"Eww! What's that awful smell? I think I smell fish perfume! Link. have you been a naughty boy?"  
  
"That's it!" Link mounted Epona, and sped cross the throne room, and Zelda let out a cry and took off. He followed her halfway into a forest, and then gradually slowed. They stopped near a tiny trickling creek, where the horses attempted to drink.  
  
"I wonder of Zora's lake is still there," Zelda said, looking at the wasted creek, "I hate to think about what would happen if it did." Zelda lay down on the hard dirt, her hair strewn about the ground.  
  
Link nodded thoughtfully. He pulled out his Ocarina, and found himself playing Zelda's Lullaby. She turned to him, eyes full of tears. "Come on Link," she said, quickly brushing them away. "Let's go."  
  
The horses walked on into the night, with only the sounds of the crunching of the hard dirt under the horses' hooves to be heard. "Link- I-"  
  
Zelda stopped Sage, and hung her head. "I'm sorry. about making you go through so much danger and face so much pain all because of me. If it weren't for me, you would still think you were a Kokiri child. you wouldn't have had to go through the whole time-travel thing. wouldn't have hade to face Ganondorf."  
  
Link was silent. What was there to say? "It's all right," he finally whispered, but Zelda said nothing again that night.  
  
They continued riding.  
  
* * *  
  
Zelda awoke the next morning leaning against Sage's stomach. She looked over and saw Link lying against Epona, his mouth hanging open. She sat up, staring up at the sky.  
  
Link stirred. Zelda looked over again, and saw him stand up shakily. "Morning." Zelda said, smiling faintly.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Link asked, walking over to her.  
  
"Whatever you can cook." She sat down, smiling broadly at him.  
  
"Yeah- but you're the girl not ME."  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell-" Zelda laughed, and said, "I'm kidding! Back off!" She walked over to Sage, and pulled out a loaf of bread. "Substitute cook's famous 'Break your Teeth Bread'!" she cried enthusiastically, and sat down.  
  
"Can you seriously not cook?" Link asked, smelling the bread cautiously.  
  
"Yes I can cook! I'm just not required to do it often, being a Princess and all. I like cooking, but my Father said I shouldn't waste my time on it." She sighed. "Sometimes, I really wish I were just a normal girl." she smiled. "Can you imagine me in a plain skirt and a bandanna?" she looked far away. "I wouldn't mind it, really. better than having at least two people standing outside the door while I use the privy!" she giggled. "Well, shall we go?" She stood up.  
  
"Of course-" Link was cut off by a sound of thundering hooves. Coming closer.  
  
Closer.  
  
Me: DUNDUNDUNDUDUNDUNDUN!!!!!  
  
Link: Is it over yet? Crap! All those little chick-flick scenes.  
  
Me: That's a thousand bucks off you're paycheck-  
  
Zelda: I think it's a GREAT story!  
  
Me: -that goes to Zelda!!!!! 


End file.
